As an example of radio devices employing a technology that uses a plurality of radio links, a radio device is known that includes a plurality of radio modules that transmits allocated packets and a path switching unit that switches a path through which the radio modules transmit packets when a communication quality falls below a reference value.
In addition, a data communication system is known that executes data communication from a first communication device to a second communication device through a plurality of communication paths. The data communication system includes a plurality of communication interfaces that are installed in the first communication device and used to couple the data communication system to the plurality of communication paths, and a data distribution unit that is installed in the first communication device and distributes transmission data to the plurality of communication interfaces based on a transmission capacity of each of the communication paths.
In addition, as a technology that is employed in data communications using a plurality of links, link aggregation of the Ethernet (registered trademark) is known.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2009-225126 and 2004-96247 are examples of the related arts.
In addition, there is also an example of the related art that is discussed in IEEE Standard for Information technology-Telecommunication and information exchange between systems-Local and metropolitan area networks-Specific requirements Part 3: “Carrier Sense Multiple Access with Collision Detection (CSMA/CD) access method and Physical Layer specifications”, Jun. 22, 2010.